How RWBY Volume 6 Should've ended
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: All they needed to do was land the damn thing. That was all anyone asked for.


**Disclaimer: I neither own the series nor the characters.**

* * *

 **How RWBY Volume 6 should've ended**

 **Ending 1:**

"I'm sorry but this is the our best ticket to get to Atlas."

Maria's answer left the group in silence. Of course, she was right. This was their mission after all. It didn't help that most of them shouldn't have had any more aura anyways and that they could all just die from one swipe of the Grimm. Well, besides Oscar/Ozpin.

However, Ruby Rose was not to be deterred! She knew it was her fault that the City was under attack..

But she was sure to fix her mistakes!

Even though, the casualties was already in the thousands as there were visibly numerous Grimm flying around the Leviathan. While the giant Grimm was held back, the flying ones easily just flew over the barrier and attacked the city being drawn by the worry of all the people who were watching a giant Grimm approach the town.

There was of course no reason for them to hover around the thing.

What was worse was that, for whatever reason, the shield engineers had designed the fence to keep out Grimm like the Leviathan out with easy weak points at it's side. Worse was that, for some reason, when one part of the Grid Wall was destroyed the whole thing fell apart! Why didn't they just make it one large wall of iron that wouldn't be destroyed by hitting it's weak spot? Or covered an iron wall with the lazer grid? Who knows.

Whatever the case, no wall was built

The author also apologizes for people triggered by the political reference.

Anyways, Ruby was having none of it!

"Wait, we should-"

"Why not just lure the Grimm away with the relic? Shouldn't it be already following us anyways? Then when it's far away enough, we can use Ren's semblance to hide ourselves from it?"

Everyone turned to Oscar who just shrugges with an "Ozpin told me" which will defintely not become something he'd say when he starts asspulling things out of his ass. Defiitely not. He defintely did not want to become _that kind_ of lame wish fulfillment MC that could pull out seven new quirks-I mean- powers from the previous incarnations. Nope, he wasn't that bad yet.

Nora patted him on the back "I knew there was a reason we kept you around.

 **Ending 2:**

"Oh no! They've breached the first wall! Thankfully, all the flying Grimm didn't just bother flying over them and attacking the town!."

"It's time to activate that!"

"You don't mean?"

"Yup."

Exchanging a look, the two Atlas soldiers pressed a button.

Somewhere in an Argus park, a certain statue's eyes lit up.

"System Activating. Emergency measures have been established. Threat level determined to be high enough for use."

The girl-shaped statue knelt down for a moment before leaping off and flying through the air, what looked to be rockets attached to the ends of it's shoes. Numeorous swords then appeared and floated next to it, however what its hands gripped was the spear and shiled it had been posing with.

"Launch complete. Penny Polendina 2.0 system activated. Leviathan-class Grimm detected. Limiters switched off and ready for battle."

 **Ending 3:**

Ruby stared at the Grimm, readying herself to use her Silver Eyes. As she closed her eyes, she tried to think about what Maria had thought her along with memories that could help.

Meanwhile on the airpship, everyone watched.

Jaune turned to Qrow.

"Hey Qrow."

"What"

"So Ruby has the relic, right?"

"I guess. It's always been with her"

"The relic that draws Grimm to you?"

"Ayup."

"And she's standing there defenseless? Even though a few seconds ago, we were flying through a flock of Griffons and stuff? Wouldn't they attack her if she just stays there? And why aren't they attacking us anymore anyways?"

"Oh fu-" was all Qrow said before he jumped out of the plane and turned into a bird.

There would be nothing more impressive to Jaune than seeing that tiny Raven slice and dice all those Griffons that tried to get to his niece.

 **Ending 3:**

Cordovin and Ruby met each other's glares. One silver and the other black.

Ruby spoke first.

"I'm sorry for what I did."

Cordovin gave her a small nod...before entrapping her within her robot's arm before Ruby could do anything.

"I'm sorry as well." The midget said from her robot. "While you did do a good deed and I may have overreacted, you still have to face the law. Do you know how many of my men had died attacking that thing? Those planes weren't just there to for a filler action scene. There were real people there from families. They're dead now because of you and your friends stunts."

"B-but you also overeacted!" The fans-I mean- Ruby tried to argue as she tried to get out of the robot's grasp.

"That is true." Cordovin nodded. "But as an adult, I have to take my responsibility as well. I'll report and admit my own fault for bringing out the robot to battle you all. I may be stripped of my rank but I'll admit it was myself to blane. We will now both be trialed fairly under the law."

Ruby struggled some more but her literal bullshit powers were not useful here!

Unfortunately, the others couldn't really do anything...or could they.

"LET GO OF RUBY!"

Cordovin barely had time to react as a giant glowing sword almost sliced her robot's remaing arm off. When she turned to see what had almost disarmed her, her tiny kaw hit the floor. It was easy due to how short she was.

In front of her, was a large glowing White Knight. As big as her own robot. Standing on it's shoulder's was what looked to be white haired girl (the Schnee if she could recall) and that lanky blonde boy. The boy looked to be hanging on to her for dear life to the girl's waist, his hands glowing.

The giant Knight pointed it's sword at Cordovin.

Was...was this a challenge?

Thankfully, the girl was still grasped in her hand so she had an advantage there. She then pressed a button for the fist holding the girl to retract inside (to keep her safe) only to be replaced by a large drill.

Because, why the fuck was there no giant monster fight? Everyone form Argus, those that weren't already killed by the flying Grimm that could easily go over the walls, were anticipating for this moment.

That was the best part of their week.

As the two giant mechs stared at each other in relative silence, Adrian Arc, held by his loving mothers, could only speak three words at the scene.

"Let them fight."

Drill met sword as the battle commensed once more.

 **Ending 4:**

"What's she doing"

Mercury asked Emerald as both could only stare from afar as their current boss, Salem, entered dark pools where Grimm were born.

Raising her arms, the nearby Gorilla Grimm the author doesn't care enough to look up the names for suddenly grew wings.

Salme looked at them, frowned, before going back to the pool.

Why would she need to do this whe she already has numerous other flying Grimm anyways? Like the one sphinx one that was pretty strong. Or maybe just add wings to Giant Leviathan-sized ones? Or to Goliaths? Or maybe to the apathy-inducing ones? Just have them fly over a town!

No.

Wait.

There was one thing that was much better.

The witch turned to the pool and summoned much of her power. She dug deep into her evilness and willed a being to rise.

One that she knew would be the perfect one to regain the relics.

Soon a figure rose from the pool. From a far it looked to be human, but there was no doubting it was a and red armor addorne'd it's body. A bloody speak and shield were it's arms. A skull helmet framed blood red hair.

The figure rose it's spear...before it was promptly eaten by the giant Grimm dragon that Salem wanted to summon. Soon, more dragons like the one that attacked Beacon popped out from the pool which made Salem much more satisfied than flying monkeys. The very idea of said figure was then forgotten. Should be forgotten. And never mentioned again.

Ever.

* * *

 **AN: I didn't hate ending. Compared to last season, they just needed to stick the landing (no pun intended). For me, they didn't but they at least didn't outright crash. You know, while I think it wasn't awful, it was kinda boring. There weren't really any fights. Just one small penetration scene. Anticlimactic much. And I guess there goes the Grimm having any threat. But I am excited for all the things to come in the next volume. Things I want in Texan made Anime. Things like politics with Ironwood's embargo, harsh upbringings with Weiss' family, and we can't forget RACISM. We got to have Blake do something next volume. Can't have her do nothing as her ship wars is the only thing people want to talk about anyways. Look at the totally not subtle divide between cities. I wonder where the faunus live? And let's not forget Ruby's amazing character development and all the things JNR can do and-**

 **Aw fuck, it. Let's just talk about Summer appearing!**

 **REMEMBER SUMMER! REMEMBER RUBY'S MOMMY!?**

 **I CLAPPED!**

 **I CLAPPED WHEN I SAW HER!** **BECAUSE THEY SHOWED THE THING I KNEW! (And lol I can see why Tai went for Raven, am I right?)**

 **WE CAN TOTALLY HAVE STRQ FLASHBACKS, RIGHT RT? RIGHT?! YOU HAVE ALL THEIR MODELS, NOW!**

 **AND PYRRHA WAS THERE! KINDA! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR Y'ALL, ISN'T IT?!**

 **REMEMBER PENNY TOO?!**

 **I CLAPPED WHEN I SAW ALL THESE MEMORABLE EVENTS FROM THE PREVIOUS VOLUME?  
**

 **DID YOU CLAP FROM ANY OF THE NEW MOMENTS THIS VOLUME?**

 **Were there any...?**

 **NOPE!**

 **Actually there were. A few but it wasn't a complete shit fest at least. This volume was okay. I guess.**

 **Here's hoping for Volume 7.**


End file.
